


Snowflake

by Miranthia



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Neverwinter (Video Game), Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Minu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "Every snowflake is unique, yet they are each perfect." --Donald L. Hicks





	Snowflake

“A snowflake.”

“Beg pardon?”

“You remind me of a snowflake.” Leena said with a slight grin, getting to her feet after a lengthy break. They had cleared Moonwood of most of the orcs, both she and Linu determining that a rest was in need.

Linu giggled slightly and arched an eyebrow, also getting to her feet. “Because I’m small, cold, delicate, and have the potential for creating utter chaos?”

“Well….” Marleena laughed and shook her head, the look that the elven woman was sending her enough to curdle blood. “No, that’s not why at all. You are unique. There are thousands upon thousands of snowflakes that fall at the same time, yet no two are ever the same.”

Linu smiled softly and bent to help gather up their things. “While I appreciate the compliment dear, wouldn’t that mean we are all a snowflake, since we’re all unique in our own way?”

“Yes that would be true, but you’re one that is completely separate from the others.”

“How so?” Her breath caught in her throat slightly as she felt the Leena’s arms snake around her waist, pulling her flush against the other woman’s chest.

Marleena grinned and kissed her jaw softly, Linu’s fingers intertwining with her own. “You are my snowflake.”

Linu leaned into Leena’s embrace, closing her eyes and sighing in content. “Then I am the happiest snowflake in all existence. Just don’t let me melt.”

“Never.”


End file.
